Whiskey Lullaby
by writergirl26
Summary: EDITED VERSION Jane and Maura fought long and hard to be together but when they  finally got married Hoyt comes back and this time he goes after the one thing  Jane loves most.  Can Jane live with what comes back to her or will Hoyt win  and break them up
1. Chapter 1

Maura had fought so hard to prove to Jane that even in a homophobic society their love could withstand everything and they could be okay. Jane had loved Maura from day one but Jane Rizzoli was all about her reputation; she knew if it came out that she was in love with the gorgeous doctor, Jane would never hear the end of it. Jane did love Maura, she wouldn't deny that fact and never could but she wouldn't risk everything she had worked so hard to have in order to be happy and in love with Maura.

After months and months of struggling with her feelings, Jane gave in because she couldn't live without Maura and she knew that if she didn't act soon Maura wouldn't wait around forever. Love like theirs only came around once in a life time and Jane sure as hell wasn't about to let the sexy doctor slip away from her. "Maura," Jane came into the morgue one afternoon. Maura was doing an autopsy and when Jane came in she figured the detective had wanted information on the case but Jane wanted something that had nothing to do with the case. Jane pinned her against the autopsy table and kissed her passionately. "I love you Doctor Isles!" That was all Jane said to her that afternoon. The rest was history, the two were finally together and they were as happy as they could ever be.

It was about a year into their relationship when Jane decided she couldn't live another day without making Maura hers forever. They were married a few days later and the couple was celebrating their wedding night when Jane's long standing enemy, Warren Hoyt decided that same night was going to be the night to get his revenge on Jane Rizzoli. He crept quietly into Jane's apartment and smiled at the loving couple. Jane had her arm draped over Maura, pulling the doctor close to her but her grip wasn't tight. Hoyt was able to grab Maura easily away from the Detective and held his grip tight over her mouth.

"You say one word and I'll kill Jane right here and now!" Maura said nothing; she couldn't allow him to kill Jane. Her whole body tensed in fear as Hoyt dragged her off. She wasn't completely stupid though, she dragged books or clothes or anything she could grab down from their rightful spots so that she could leave any type of clues for Jane to follow. She flailed around silently; she pulled things from the shelves and tossed them softly because if Jane woke up now she was going to be killed.

She had cut her hand on something along the way; Hoyt drug her through the window onto the fire escape to get her out of there quick. She grabbed the wall near the window, leaving a bloody handprint partial for Jane to find. She prayed to the God she didn't quite believe in that Jane would be able to figure something out, something had to lead her wife to her. Jane wouldn't stop until she found her; Maura was scared but she knew that her wife wouldn't let Hoyt kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoyt had plans for Maura; he wanted to destroy the love that Jane had fought so hard to have. Anyone with half a brain could see how much Jane loved Maura more than anything else in the world. As much fun as Hoyt had with hurting Jane he thought it would be more fun to turn things around on her. He had found a drug that would arouse anger in a person; the drug reacted with the user's bloodstream and it changed them in ways that no one could even begin to comprehend. Hoyt had his plan all figured out as to how he was finally going to bring down Jane Rizzoli.

Most of the time, Hoyt had Maura chained to a beam which Maura could tell was wooden because every time she struggled against the beam, she felt the wood splinter off into her wrist. She didn't know how long they had actually been gone; Maura had blacked out once or twice from the large gash in her forehead where Hoyt had hit her when he dragged her out of the apartment. She had done everything she could in order to give Jane any sort of clues possible but when Hoyt realized what she was doing he had knocked her out

. For all Maura knew, she had been here for days, maybe even weeks; she had no way of knowing one way or the other. She silently prayed that Jane wouldn't go off half cocked and come to find her without backup because it was a trap and that was exactly what Hoyt wanted Jane to do. Hoyt wanted to kill Jane; that was his ultimate goal and it always had been but Maura would die before she let that son of a bitch hurt the one person she loved in this world. Maura didn't care what happened to her as long as she knew that Jane was safe; the problem with that was that Jane was fighting tooth and nail to find Maura at all costs, even if it cost her, her life.

"Well well well Doctor Isles… or is Dr. Rizzoli now?" Hoyt asked with his usual smug look plastered all over his face. "I never pictured you for the lesbian type. Hmm… I don't like being wrong Doctor… but that's neither here nor there because all that matters is you are what is going to put the finishing touches on a plan I have had in the works for a long time. You are finally going to help me bring down that woman you claim to love so much," he almost cackled as he looked triumphantly at the helpless medical examiner. He had Maura chained so she could barely move and even though she flinched, the doctor was no match for his grip as he injected the miracle drug into her veins. He did this multiple times that Maura could remember and she had no idea why; what was he injecting her with and how would it help him bring down Jane?

**Okay- so this is the edited version and the more reviews I get the sooner you'll get a new chapter 3. I need motivation again. Lots of discouragement lately; let's hear what you got?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane couldn't breathe; she was a mess since Maura's disappearance and she had nothing to go on in order to find her. It had been nearly two months now and Jane wouldn't stop until she found her but Jane was a cop, it was in her nature to start thinking the worst at this point; someone took Maura from her and now there was a good chance that Maura wasn't coming home to her. She shook the thought from her mind, "_Maura help me find you baby…"_

When Jane had gotten up the morning after their wedding, she and Maura were supposed to be packing to leave for their honeymoon that night but Jane had a feeling in her gut that something wasn't right from the second she opened her eyes and saw that Maura wasn't in bed. Since the couple had finally gotten together, neither woman ever got out of bed until the other woke up. Jane had checked the bathroom, checked the living room and it was when she entered the living room that she knew something wasn't right. Jane had seen all the clues Maura had left behind but she had no idea what they all meant.

"We'll find her Rizzoli, we are to find her," Korsak had promised Jane over and over. Jane wanted to believe him because she couldn't imagine another day without Maura in her arms, without Maura close to her; it was killing her to not know where Maura was or if she was okay. "Jane, Maura is tough and she has you to live for; she'll come home," Korsak was trying to make Jane feel better and she appreciated that but Jane wouldn't be okay until Maura was back in her arms.

"Rizzoli, you got a call on line three," Frost said, handing his partner the phone. Jane picked up on Frost's look of fear and it made her heart fall. With the possibility of the person on the other end of that phone telling her that Maura was dead, Jane swallowed back her tears.

"This is Detective Rizzoli," she said simply.

"Rizzoli, hey it's Morganthaller over at the State Pen. We had orders to notify you," he said. Jane had a reputation for being a bitch so it was obvious that this guy was holding back something.

"What do you have for me? What do you want to notify me about?"

"Charles Hoyt broke out of jail a few days ago. We apologize in the delay for notifying you; there was a lot going on…"

"YOU APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY? YEAH WELL YOU MAY HAVE JUST COST ME THE LOVE OF MY LIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jane screamed as she slammed the phone down and looked up at Frost and Korsak, rage coursing through her veins. "Hoyt's got her! DAMN IT! That son of a bitch got to the one person that matters to me and he did it right under my nose! I swear if we don't find her…"

"Rizzoli! We will find her- don't even think about the worst case scenario!" Korsak snapped, trying to calm her down. Jane took a deep breath and looked over at the picture of her and Maura on her desk. She and Maura had fought so hard to be together and now this bastard could be what breaks them apart.

**Okay guys, what do you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated let me know what ya'all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Maura both were giving up hope on ever being reunited; Jane had thought for sure that by now that bastard, Hoyt had killed her beloved wife. Maura had been beaten to a bloody pulp but she still wouldn't give up on life or on Jane. Hoyt had beaten her every single day, slapping her, punching her, taking away her life force, her will to open her eyes day after day. Jane was what kept her going, knowing that Jane would never be the same if she didn't come back; Maura kept fighting at all costs. The doctor knew that at some point Jane would find her or as part of his sick plan Hoyt would send her back. She didn't know what Hoyt was planning but she was worried; she was scared that something was going to happen to Jane and maybe at her hand. She remembered Hoyt sticking her with something every day but he would never tell her what it was. Her memory of most of what had happened in the time she was in Hoyt's captivity was hazy at best; she remembered only bits and pieces of the time. _Could that drug have been something to alter my memory?_ She thought.

Sure enough, Hoyt returned to her after what only felt like a long time to Maura and picked her up, throwing her in the back of a vehicle. Maura couldn't see because he had once again blind folded her so she had no idea where they were. Hoyt was wise to the tricks that Jane had taught Maura if something were to ever happen to her. He knew that Maura would first look at her surroundings, anything that could tell her where they might be and then she would look at road signs; he made sure that she could see nothing but the insides of her eye lids.

"Do what I trained you to do my little slave," Hoyt whispered in her ear as he laid her down in something that seemed cold. Maura soon realized that she was lying near some sort of water as she was being splashed every few minutes, indicating a high tide. It was evening time in Boston which told Maura that Jane would soon be getting off work and she may end up staying in the water over night if someone didn't find her soon.

"_Please Jane… please come find me sweetie…"_ she whispered in hopes that by some cosmic miracle Jane would figure out where she was and come rescue her from the hell that had become her life.

**Reviews will make me write much faster! Please let me know what you think guys! 3 **


End file.
